voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Enchanted in the Moonlight
Enchanted in the Moonlight is a dating sim game from Voltage. You will be falling in love with youkai who are after your mysterious power that they desire. It is available for download on iOS and Android. Overview Coming Soon.. Prologue You wake up from a dream, and you're drenched in sweat. You head out to the garden for some fresh air and when you get outside, you realise that there is a red full moon. You start to feel dizzy when a weird force pushes you upright, and two strange figures suddenly appear. The stranger's conversation confuses you, especially when they mention that you have "good blood." You wake up in your bedroom and think that what you saw was a dream. You head out towards your workplace, the library, and you talk a little with Samon, your friend who manages your family's shrine for you. Suddenly, on your way there, you trip over a black cat. Samon saves you by catching you, and you wonder how he managed to appear beside you when he was cleaning the shrine grounds just a moment ago. You thank him and head off again. All is well at work until you notice two men in the library. One is ranting on a drivel called “Momotaro" having lies, whereas the other is groaning about the wolf in “Little Red Riding Hood” and how he prefers Red Riding Hood as a sexy woman in red lingerie. Then suddenly, one of the bookshelves starts crashing down, followed by the one closer - much like a domino effect. You think that you are going to die when one of the men save you. They warn you to be careful. On your way home, you realise that there is a car spinning towards you. You shut your eyes, waiting for impact, but are greeted by the one of the men you met at the library. People crowd around the car, realizing that strangely there is no driver and that the car was stopped by a large snowball. You question why there would be snow during a sunny day. The man who saved you offers his hand to help you off the ground, but his hand is freezing cold. Then, the man who saved you at the library criticizes you for not being careful. When you begin to apologize to them, you think that they are dangerous and run home. You arrive home and suddenly a fox dives into your bag, eating your dinner, which is Inari sushi. You then take it into your house and decide to give it a bath. The fox, however, turns into a man from your dream. He takes you into the living room where you find the other four men that you met during the day. You learn that your blood is special, as it has the power to amplify an ayakashi's power. You also learn that many ayakashi seek your blood, which is the reason why there seemed to be danger surrounding you throughout the course of the day. The men promise that they will protect you, but you must bear a child with one of them. You are faced with the decision: who will you choose? The Characters Main Characters Miyabi (CV. Terishima Takuma) The head of the Kitsune Clan. He is actually a half ayakashi, born from a human mother. He grew up being shunned for being half human, and never felt loved, leaving him to believe that a romantic relationship between a human and an ayakashi would only bring sorrow. Miyabi can summon blue flames called Kitsunebi (Foxfire) to attack. His Clan's crest is the Bellflower. Chikage (CV. Daisuke Kishio) The head of the Tengu Clan. He was abandoned by his parents as a child and was adopted by a thief group and survived with them. He eventually, through hard work and honing his skills, became the head of the Tengu Clan. Tengu like Chikage use wind to attack and Chikage's weapon is the war fan. His old friend, Magama, also taught him how to use a lethal wind attack. His Clan's crest is the Aralia. Shinra The younger brother of the head of the Oni Clan. He's the youngest of the group and hopes that using your power will allow him to surpass his older brother, Taira, as head of the Clan. He has a short fuse, but is very compassionate. Both Shinra and his brother have known you since childhood. He can summon lightning and his weapon is the katana. His Clan's crest is the Thunder. Kyoga The head of the Okami (Wolf Demon) Clan. Like Miyabi, he's perverted and often flirts with you, but he's much more chivalrous. He's easygoing and jokes around a lot but he can be serious. His weapon the clawed gauntlet that can spew out fire. His Clan's crest is the Chrysanthemum. Yukinojo The head of the Yukibito (Snow Spirit) Clan. He's a male version of Yuki-Onna. He knows more about how the human world works than the other ayakashi. He can create snow and freeze enemies solid, but is weaker in warmer environments. Yukinojo's skin is, understandably, ice cold. His Clan's crest is the Crystal. Samon The head of the shrine as well as a Zashiki-Warashi. He's been watching over you until your powers awoken. He actually has feelings for you. Minor Characters Hikobei A Kappa messenger who serves Miyabi, Chikage, Shinra, Kyoga, and Yukinojo. Ikumi Sato Your best friend and co-worker from the library. In most of the story routes, she's single but in Kyoga's sequel, she has a boyfriend. Koten A young tengu who's Chikage's apprentice. Nishiki A member of the Hebi (Snake Demon) Clan. Ko Miyabi's father who was the previous Kitsune Clan leader. Isao Miyabi's grandfather and the former head of the Kitsune Clan. Although he and Miyabi seems to be arguing all the time, he cares for him a lot. Magama An old friend of Chikage who turned evil after being abandoned by Chikage when he went to school, leaving him alone with the other thieves. Kikuka A female tengu who went to school with Chikage. Taira Shinra's older brother and the former clan head of the Oni Clan. He seeks to beat his brother to your power. Aoi An okami that grew up with Kyoga and was a candidate for the head of the clan, but lost to Kyoga. Kamikiri An ayakashi with the ability to tell fortunes and control fire. Yukigojo A Yukibito that serves Yukinojo and deeply cares for him. More coming soon... Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. |-| Main Story= *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon |-| Epilogue= *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *Samon |-| Sequel= *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *'Samon' |-| Sequel Epilogue= *Miyabi *Chikage *Shinra *Kyoga *Yukinojo *'Samon' |-| Sub Stories= *Main Story: His POV - Shinra *Main Story: His POV - Miyabi *Main Story: His POV - Chikage *Main Story: His POV - Kyoga *Main Story: His POV - Yukinojo *Hidden Feelings: One-Winged Love *A Poem from Him: Miyabi *A Poem from Him: Shinra *A Poem from Him: Chikage *A Poem from Him: Kyoga *A Poem from Him: Yukinojo *A Moonlight Celebration *A Spring Fling *'Lord Miyabi's Wicked Revenge' *'The Game of Submission' *'Drops of Love' *'Ayakashi School Daze Part 1' *'Ayakashi School Daze Part 2'